


Decorating Is Fun

by DestielSnuggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fooling Around, Interior Decorating, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnuggles/pseuds/DestielSnuggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to choose a colour to paint his room in. After they finish decorating, they fool around with the paint. One thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted something sooner, but I've been busy with college work. Sorry! :)  
> I thought this would be a really cute one-shot, so I went for it! It's pretty short though and I apologise for that. I just thought I'd post something short and sweet for the time being because currently, I'm working on a long punk!Dean/punk!Cas college AU.  
> Hope you enjoy :3

Shelves were stacked full of brilliant colours, ranging from blue, to green, to red, all in many shades, “So, Cas, pick any colour you want, buddy.” Dean said, nudging Cas’ arm with his own.

Cas pondered in thought, tilting his head in the cutest way, hand cupping his chin, “I think I’ll go with this one.” He reached forward to pick up a tin of olive-green paint.

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow, to which he received a squint from Cas, “Well, okay but, why that colour?”

“I have my reasons but, mainly because it’s a beautiful colour.” The angel stared into Dean’s eyes, leaving the other man’s cheeks to flush pink.

“Uh, I, um, okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Cas’ intimidating stare. _Jesus Christ_ , Dean thought.

 

After shoving all of the furniture away from the walls, the two men covered them in cheap tarp, along with protecting the skirting board with masking tape, just in case they messed up.

“Alright. Let’s get going.” Dean smiled, rolling up his sleeves. They started on adjacent walls, coating the plain, white surroundings with the luxurious green paint. Finishing up their walls, they met in the corner of the room, shoulders bumping into each other. A chuckle erupted from Dean, followed by a mischievous grin spreading across his mouth. Wiping his finger on his roller, he gathered some paint on its tip, which he then proceeded to smear over Cas’ cheek. A bewildered expression appeared on Cas’ face, but it quickly turned into a smile. Laughing, the angel, in turn, fought back by dabbing his roller on Dean’s bare forearm. The banter soon transformed into an all-out paint war.

“Dean, st-stop!” Cas yelled, whilst laughing as Dean tackled him to the floor, enclosing Cas’ hips between his thighs. The hunter had decided to cover his hands in the paint, leaving handprints all over Cas’ shirt and arms.

“Too late now, angel. I’ve got you pinned!” Dean exclaimed, grinning. His eyes connected with Cas’, taking in the startling, sapphire blue irises. He suddenly became all too aware that he was practically straddling the man.

That was, until Cas pressed a hand against Dean’s cheek, leaving behind an olive-green handprint covering his freckled skin. A sad smirk shaped Dean’s lips, “That wouldn’t be the first time you left a handprint on me.”

“At least this time, I wasn’t saving you from the depths of hell.” Cas joked half-heartedly.

A lump formed in Dean’s throat, “Cas, you save me every day. Not entirely from danger but, from myself. I look at you and I feel safe, I don’t hate myself. Every time I look into your eyes, I see how much you care, how much you believe in me. Hell, I can’t believe you’ve put up with my shit for this long.”

A finger rose to shush Dean, “If I was given the chance to change what has happened over the years, I wouldn’t take it. Through the pain, the angst, the scars, I would go through it all over again, just to make sure that you were safe, happy.” Tears breached in Dean’s eyes as Cas spoke, gazing at him in disbelief and awe. Before he could respond, Cas added, “Also, it was hard to take you seriously with my handprint on your face.”

Dean released the air he was holding in his lungs to laugh softly at Cas’ comment, “Yeah, well, same goes to you.” His smile faded, “You mean everything you just said?”

“Of course I do, Dean. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” That last statement was the last straw. Dean pressed his lips against Cas’ with desperation, placing his hands on either side of his face. At first, it seemed like Cas was stunned, but after a few seconds, he returned the kiss, snaking his hand up to cup the back of Dean’s head. The angel’s lips were plump and wet against Dean’s as the hunter ran his tongue over is lower lip, requesting entrance, which of course, Cas granted. Their tongues slid beside one another as the kiss deepened, and Dean shuffled down Cas’ legs a little to pull him up so they were at the same level, pressing himself closer to Cas.

They finally broke apart for air, resting their foreheads together, chests heaving as they panted for breath.

“Well,” Dean started, regaining his stability, “That was… fun.”

Cas beamed, “It certainly was.”

“Probably shoulda done it sooner, huh?” Dean received a nod. Realising he was still sat on top of Cas, he awkwardly stood up, careful not to step on the angel. He held out his hand for Cas to take, helping him up off the floor. His eyes fell to land on Cas’ bare chest; it became apparent that Dean had begun to unbutton his shirt. Noticing where Dean was looking, Cas began to button it up again, however, he was stopped by a hand lightly grasping his wrist, “Hey uh, why don’t we hit the shower?” Dean licked his lips, “We need to wash all this paint off.”

Cas smirked, “Sure.” Once Dean let go of his hand, he proceeded to remove his white and green shirt. Dean stared at the smooth, golden skin that was revealed, taking in every curve and muscle that stood before his eyes. Cas turned to walk out of the door, “Are you coming or not?” he asked, glancing back over his shoulder at Dean.

“I will be soon, by the way things are going.” Dean murmured, giggling to himself.

“Did you say something?”

“No, no. I’m coming.” The hunter smirked as he jogged to catch up with his angel.


End file.
